Electronic devices may present audio content of a webpage in a web browser. For example, a user may navigate, in the web browser, to the webpage having audio content. The webpage may present the audio content, and in some cases, in conjunction with video content. However, electronic devices may be limited in providing a way for managing the audio content of the webpage playing within the browser.